Technical Field
The invention relates to an unlocking method and an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to a dynamic unlocking method and an electronic apparatus using the same.
Related Art
In modern society, smart electronic apparatus such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet personal computers (PCs), etc. have become indispensable tools in people's daily life. In order to prevent other people other than a user of the electronic apparatus from arbitrarily viewing information in the electronic apparatus and avoid inadvertently touching, the electronic apparatus is generally configured with a locking mechanism for locking a screen or keys thereon. When the user is intended to unlock the electronic apparatus, the user can input an unlocking pattern (for example, a password or a figure, etc.) to unlock the electronic apparatus. Then, the electronic apparatus can compare the unlocking pattern inputted by the user with a predetermined unlocking pattern, and if the two unlocking patterns are matched to each other, the locking mechanism is unlocked. However, during a process of using the mobile phone, it is inevitable to leave using traces such as sweat stain and fingerprint, etc. on the touch screen, and from some of the using traces, an unlocking combination of the user used for unlocking the mobile phone can be clearly identified.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, which respectively illustrate two commonly used unlocking methods of the smart phone. FIG. 1A is a figure unlocking method widely used on Android equipment. If a relatively clear figure unlocking trace is remained on a device screen of FIG. 1A, a user who doesn't know the unlock figure can unlock the mobile phone through two attempts at most. Moreover, FIG. 1B is a four-digit unlocking method widely used on smart phones. In such method, a user who doesn't know the unlocking digits can unlock the mobile phone through 24 attempts at most in case that an unlocking trace on the touch screen is observed by the user.
Since many users install shopping software and/or bind bank accounts in the mobile phones, when the mobile phone is lost or stolen, the person getting the mobile phone can easily unlock the mobile phone according to the unlocking trace remained on the touch screen. In this case, the non-owners can steal money in the bind bank account, or use contact information in a mail list to conduct fraud, which may cause great economic losses to the original user or their relatives and friends.
Due to safety risks existed in the aforementioned two unlocking methods, a simple, safe and reliable unlocking method is required to be developed, so as to reduce the risk and economic loss caused by loss of the mobile phone.